


Lullabies Black and White

by lovely_bloodcry



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, KiGo, Kid Fic, Love, Mention - Freeform, Mentions of Cancer, Personal Growth, Sad, Unrequited Love, shego's parents, special disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim for the life of her just can't believe anything she's hearing. Shego being raped and abused. Drakken a super genus that has special disabilities. Then Betty somehow turned into a loving protective person? Ok that's it those two are definitely going to jail for good.</p><p>Or the one where Kim fucked up and can't fix it. Bonnie ends up saving her along the way. And things start to look better for Kim and Shego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The constant beeping made Kim's scowl deeper. The arm rest started to creek from the grip she had on them. Come on already and wake the hell. She thought as she tried to will herself to relax. Betty burst through the door sparing her a glance before rushing to the bed side. She sighed a in relief sagging against the bed as another woman rushed to the other side of the bed. She saw Shego turn her head and smile as the woman gently stroked her cheek.

 

"What the fuck! I've been siting her waiting for you to wake up and you've been awake the whole time!" Kim seethed barely resisting to launch at the bed.

 

"Yeah and you've been making me fill real safe." Shego deadpanned as she sat up. "Mom I'm ok."

 

Before Kim or Shego's mom could answer Ron came in holding Drakken's hand. "Ron are you sure we can see Shelia right now. I can be good and wait." Drakken said looking down at his shoes. "But I don't want to be gone for long. Every time I have to leave bad things happen to her and I don't want her to be in pain anymore."

 

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." Betty said smiling at him. "I won't sit by and let this happen to my best friend anymore."

 

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Kim shouted as she watched Drakken run to the bedside.

 

"Kim I think you should go." Betty said looking at her for a minute before looking away again.

 

"And why should I? It's obvious that Shego and Drakken have done something to all of you." Kim said glaring at her nemesis and boss.

 

Betty had to visibly restrain herself from pulling her gun.

 

"KP you've got it all wrong?" Ron said trying to keep everyone calm.

 

"Oh do I?" Kim said crossing her arms. "Then someone better get to explaining it then."

 

Everyone looked to Shelia who was looking down at her hand that was holding Drakken's. She nodded and Betty pinched her nose sighing. "I shouldn't be telling you a damn thing since it will be painful to Shelia." Betty growled out.

 

Kim frowned. "Who car-"

 

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Betty screamed silencing her.

 

"Now I'm going to start again and so help you God you better not interrupt me or else." She said patience wearing thin. Kim nodded slightly with frown still in place. "When Shelia's mom." She pointed over to the lady crying as she held her daughters hand. "got cancer she had to be moved into the hospital. That left Shelia at the hands of her father who raped and beat her almost every day. She was nothing but a useless woman meant to serve him and any other man he saw fit. That's what he also told Hego her older brother on his 15th birthday. She brought him down to the basement and throw Shego at his feet and said do what you like. Then Shelia was getting raped by both her brother and father. Of course the other two siblings didn't know they kept it well hidden. Especially since her powers healed her wounds and marks. When it looked like her mother was getting better around her 20th birthday he got rid of her. He found Drakken at a science convection weeks earlier. Because of Drakken's disability he easily bullied and beat him into listening to him. Her father is wealthy so he gave him money and told him to be a believable supervillain or else he would kill his mother and Shelia in front of him. Drakken didn't know this at the time but he had already killed his mother. So that's how came into a life of crime. Her father or her brother or they came together still came to visit her. Drakken was so scared that they where going to kill her one day that he called Ron."

 

"Of course I thought it was a trick and I considered calling you but you were on a date that night." Ron said shrugging his shoulders when Kim's disbelieving eyes turned to him. "By the time I got there they were gone and he was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. When he looked at me he looked so scared and small. That I just couldn't help myself and rushed over to help. After we bandaged her up he fell into my arms crying until he fell asleep. Shelia woke up sometime later and smiled at us. And I really looked at her. I remember saying this can't be the same woman. She looked utterly broken and soulless. I barely opened my mouth before she started telling me he story. Telling me about the sick deal the bastard had pushed on her. She had no chose but to go along with it or else he would kill her mother." Said woman gasped as she looked at her daughter who still wasn't even looked up. "It was then on decided that I would fight with Drakken so he wouldn't get hurt. Before I left she gave Wade permission to look at the cameras. She even gave me the password so we wouldn't have to hack it." He shook his head as he looked Kim in the eyes. "There is nothing that anyone on this earth could have done to deserve that. No one."

 

"You know there was a reason I always sent you after her and no one else Kim." Betty said gaining her attention again. "Think about it your a teenage girl who knows nothing about the world. Don't get me wrong you're good at what you do but Shelia is better. I was giving her a break. You posed no real threat and she no longer had to fight for her life for a while. Now that I think about it I probably caused her more pain than anything. I should have just went and saved her myself or stepped in sooner and she wouldn't even be in here." Shelia squeezed her hand as she looked up.

 

"Wow." Kim said drawing there attention. "That's complete bullshit. I can't believe you went there just so you could try yo get out of jail." Kim said clapping as she walked over to Betty. She put her hand on her shoulder. "Come on let's go get you chec-"

 

A fist connected with her jaw sending her to the floor as a bang ringed out. She touched her jaw in complete shock not even flinching when she looked up to see a gun in her face. She looked down at the bullet hole between her legs. Then she looked up to the cold glare that Betty had as she pointed her gun at her.

 

"I think you should go." Betty bit out through clenched teeth.

 

Instead of doing what she was told her eyes tracked Drakken who went to get Shelia's clothes. Shelia pulled a picture out and that's when Kim saw she was crying. She crumpled the paper some as she looked over at her.

 

"Kim I know you want know what this means but that's okay. I don't expect you to. By the time you'll understand it'll be to late."

 

Kim noticed that was the picture she took with her when they where in school together. Before she has time to think about that Shelia was talking again.

 

"I release you." She said before her plasma engulfed the picture. The ashes fell onto the sheet along with her flowing tears.

 

"Go." Betty said just as cold.

 

That got her moving as she stood up. She left out the door not looking back.

* * *

That day repeated itself in Kim's mind more than she would like. Her days were spent laying around in her apartment now. She stopped doing mission's and talking to her friends. There was just no way that Shelia and Drakken were telling the truth. And there was no way for her to tell if she was telling the truth because Betty had people watching her. So she packed her bags and went to spend the rest of her summer with her grandparents.

* * *

She was kind of happy when school started again. It would give her something to do because she was close to pulling gout her hair. College was pretty easy. Even the she already knew the material she still had to show up to the classes. She spotted her friends at a table and made her way over. As she got closer a snarl slipped past her lips.

 

"What is he doing here?!" She yelled slamming her hands on the table making everyone job.

 

Her scowl was trained only on Drakken. Who looked like he was close to running away.

 

"How about you fuck off!" Ron yelled back copying her pose.

 

"I see your still fucking brainwashed over whatever." She said rolling her eyes. She pulled back and crossed her arms.

 

"Brainwashed?! Do you even hear how fucking ridiculous and childish you sound? You're the only one who refuses to see the truth for some unknown reason! You're also the one who shut everyone out when you turned your back on us! God! I can't even see what she see's in someone as pathetic as you!" Ron yelled back face red with anger.

 

Everyone seat there shocked never have seeing the boy react to anything with so much fire in his eyes before. Just when Kim was about to ask who he was talking about Drakken pulled on his shirt.

 

Ron looked down smiling at him. "Yeah?"

 

"You can't say things like that. Shelia said she didn't want her to know." Drakken said pushing his car truck around.

 

Kim's scowl returned to her face. "Know what?" Kim said holding his gaze. "Know that your a evil psychotic who plans on taking over the world and that needs to be locked up in jail. I swear to God I'll-"

 

"Kim! Would you give it a fucking rest already!" Monique said breaking her silence no longer able to sit there quietly. "You need to get over this childish bullshit. She tricked you into thinking your crush asked you to the dance so you think it's ok to kick her into a electric tower?! I don't know what your problem is but you need to fix it. Imagine if you were in her shoes." She took Drakken's hand and pulled him to his feet and then walked away.

 

Ron gathered their stuff then looked at her for a while before he spoke. "When you're done being a bitch give us a call."

 

Kim tsked as she watched the go. "I should have just went with my first thought and stayed at home."

* * *

She threw her bag against the wall as she dropped on the small couch. She put her head in her hands with a long sigh. If she was right then she had nothing to worry about and she could work on getting everyone help. She pulled up her laptop and connected it to her TV. She opened the files that Wade sent her and hit play. Deep down in her mind she knew the real reason she didn't want to see the videos. She didn't want them to be true. She didn't want Shego to be anything other than the bad guy she fought off in her nightmares.

 

As she sat there watching video after video after video. Tears ran down her cheeks from the pure self hate she had flowing around her. She had become worse than the monsters that hurt Shelia. Worse than the darkness that had started to overcome her. She had denied it. Refused it. In a way she had made it so that that part of Shelia didn't even exist. And since God wanted to cut her open even more and make sure her wounds were there forever to see. Shelia somehow had that picture that she destroyed in every video. And in every video she called for Kim. Begged for her, ached for her. Wished she would rescue her from all this pain.

 

In those videos Kim meet the real Shelia. Not the one who through plasma at her and moved around in green in black. No she saw her in black and white. She saw a destroyed woman. Who breathed on sheer will power. A woman who death wouldn't grant her with it's grace. Someone angels flock to but not save. A woman on display with nothing else to hide. The love for the people close tested daily but reassured by the second. The her world was mad but she was no longer scared. This woman's hope wasn't given up, her spirit wasn't even broken. They just died and she didn't try to bring them back to life to just do it again. When her screen turned black only did Kim allow herself to fill. To finally understand that what was which never spoken. Shelia loved her. In the process of trying not to love her. That made something in her snap and she felt the full force of being released without every being had. And there was nothing she could do or want to do.

 

She deserved this because she had done this to herself. The pain however was real and constant. She leaned back on the couch and wondered. Wondered if she would have seen with eyes not clouded by hate. How different things would be. Would Shelia be here right now and the both of them fighting and rebuilding her world together. She picked up her phone dialing a number and waiting out the ring. Deciding there would be no use even thinking about it. What's done is done and the voice in her head told her it wouldn't work like that. She knew though. Now she knew it wouldn't be easy.

 

"Hey Wade from now I'm only taking the hardest missions. The best of the best."

* * *

It had been six months six months since Kim had found out. The only reason she even knew that was because Wade had called him after Kim called him. Then just a week ago Ron had asked her to see her. She was starting to scare him.

 

"She like a sister to me. A stupid sister but still." He said shrugging to her. "This is what the both of you need to finally to move on."

 

She smiled remembering what the boy told her when she asked what was she suppose say.

 

"Hey." Betty said getting her attention. She looked over at the woman who had turned into more than a friend. "I'll come in with you if you want."

 

"No I need to do this myself." Shelia said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

 

Truth be told she wasn't over Kim and Betty knew that deep down. There was a smile part of her that wished she could get over her for Betty's sake. She knocked on the apartment door and it opened for her. She walked in and was greeted with Kim in just a shirt and pair of panties drinking.

 

"Wow." She said leaning on the door. "How do you know that I wasn't someone that would kill you?"

 

Kim switched back on the TV showing different cameras. "I saw you and you could very much kill me."

 

"No. Not you." Shelia said as Kim cut it back off. "Well that makes one of us. She has a nice car." Kim said still not looking at her.

 

"Thanks it's mines. She's trying to teach me how to drive. I don't want to always rely on her for everything. You know? I got to get back on my feet at some point." Shelia said playing with her hands.

 

"I did that huh." Kim said more to herself than Shelia.

 

But Shelia knew what she meant. Heard the sorrowful you're welcome "You know it's been hard. I've been trying to get over everything that I went through and get my life back. She's been with me through it all without one compliant or remark. She let's me be a selfish, needy, whiney, horrible brat because she said I can. That I deserve to have anything I want. And yet I don't love her. I still love you very much so and she's even so understanding with that. But yet I just can't let you go. I meant what I said that day in the hospital. So I hold nothing against you. No expectations. No regrets. I don't truly know how I wanted you to respond that day but it just wasn't what I got."

 

"I'm sorry." Kim said dropping the empty bottle.

 

Shelia shook her head. "No I don't want that. I don't need anything from you." Shelia said taking a breath as she looked over to the wrecked red head. "I was surrounded by darkness and you were the light in it all. For some reason I held on to you and ran with it. I hoped. I prayed that you would come for me and Drakken. We would drop him off with Ron and runaway to some greater place."

 

She walked over and stood in front of Kim. Rough was a nice word to compare the super agent to. "Now that I think about it was childish. A childish foolish thought that I let grow into a mindset for a freedom that I new wouldn't come."

 

Kim had tears falling freely and Shelia smiled softly. "You were an obsession that helped ruin my life. And I unfortunately fell in love with a girl who doesn't exist and I don't now how to stop." She bent down and cupped Kim's face and softly stroked it through the tears.

 

"If you ever see her again can you tell her I love her? Tell her I'm moving on but I'll never forget her. That my life is finally becoming what it should of been along. That I'm a woman who smiles and laughs freely now. Tell her that I'm writing her a letter that is going to hold everything that I love about her, for her, because of her, with her. Tell her I'm writing it black and white. That I'm burning it and I hope the ashes reach her. Please tell Princess, my Pumpkin, Kim that I'm happy." Shelia leaned in and kissed her forehead as Kim sobbed loudly.

 

She placed a envelope on the table. "Drakken says goodbye. Your were his secret superhero in his evil villain mind." Shelia said as she left the apart.

 

Betty looked at her and smiled. "All good?" Shelia nodded through her tears.

 

"Yeah much better. Kim was like..." She trailed off as they drove off. "She was like lullabies."

* * *

Kim took the envelope into a shaky hand. She took out a stack of photos dropping them with her tears as she kept going. She dropped them breaking down more than she ever had. In picture was everyone that except her. Everyone that she gave up on. Everyone that never gave up on her.

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

"You need help."Concerned eyes looked over the defeated body in front of her.

 

"I'm fine."

 

"You call this fine?" She tsked with a unbelievable face.

 

The other's eyes rolled. "I've been better I suppose."

 

It was quiet for a moment as she regarded the person in front of her. A shell of what use to be her but she was there. "Do you hate me?"

 

"I should be asking you that." Thoughtful eyes looked over at her finally.

 

She shook her head never looking away. "I was mad at once but no I'm not. We're friends and I'm worried about you. We all are actually."

 

"It's not that bad."

 

"I had to lie and say that we were going under cover to get you to meet with me. No one has seen you in a while. We know you're there but we haven't seen you. Well Drakken has and that was a surprise."

 

"Yeah well what are you gonna do?" Came the irked response. "I don't know myself."

 

She nodded completely understanding. "I know but I'm not going to do anything. I won't force you. You've grown up a lot in these three years and that's scary in a way. It's scary because your only twenty."

 

"Well life hasn't been my friend as of lately."

 

She nodded again as she continued. "Yes but I think I know what might start to help but it's up to you. I won't force you." She got up as she slide the card across the table. "Just please stop being a stranger." Then she was gone.

 

There was nothing but silence until the card was being picked up.

 

"Thanks Betty." 

* * *

"Alright everyone lets get started. Since everyone here knows everyone else from last week why don't we let the new comer introduce herself."

 

The woman sighed as she look around the room. "My name is KP and I'm a alcoholic."

 

There. Kim had said it and everyone applauded and it felt wrong. She looked back down at her lap and sighed again. She had did this to herself. She had sunk so low three years again and she didn't know how to bring herself up again. She faded out the familiar voice of the woman leading the group. She was avoiding everyone but she was there. She did her school work, she ate, she still saved the world, and even adopted a cat. But it was true she wasn't really there.

 

She still went to her friends events but stayed out of sight. In a way she kind of made her own little prison. She loved and loathed it at the same time but she refused to end it. Refused to reach out for help that she knew was there. She drunk herself into a coma just so she could sleep at night. And in the day it felt like her world would collapse on her at any moment and she would let it. Not even crying out. Kim was at a lost for her misery. She saw the chains that pulled her down anchored her down through it all. But she just couldn't release them no matter how much they made her bleed.

 

She was broken from her self loath by fingers being snapped in front of her face. She blinked a few times. Then she noticed her name was also being called.

 

"Kim! Kim! Kim!" She stood abruptly surprising the blond in front of her.

 

Said blond yelped jumping back but Kim's quick reflexes caught her.

 

"Sorry Bonnie." Kim mumbled.

 

"Oh honestly!" Bonnie huffed as she glared at her. "You haven't said a word other than your introduction and then stared at your lap for the rest of the time. Then you apologize to me!"

 

"Then what am I suppose to say?" Kim grumbled as she crossed her arms.

 

"How about you start by apologizing to yourself." Bonnie said as she turned from her allowing Kim to glare at her back. "Come on were leaving. I'm going to help you whether you want it or not."

 

Kim pinched her nose as she sighed knowing whatever she was going to say wasn't going to stop her. "Where are we going?"

 

"I'm going to do what no one else had the balls to do." Bonnie said opening the door and tossing her a wink as she opened the door.

 

Kim tripped over her own feet as she went after her. 

* * *

Kim pressed her hands into her face more as she breathed deeply no longer jumping from the crashes coming from around her condo. Star her cat was sitting beside her purring so she focused on that. Every now and then she would here grumbling before another crash came. She only relaxed when Bonnie had plopped down next to her on the couch. Kim sat up slowly seating back and resting against the couch. Her has clenched at her pants as they sat in the silence.

 

"Go clean it up."

 

"What?" Kim asked not sure if the other woman said anything at all.

 

"Go. Clean. It. Up. All of it." Bonnie said again a little harder but then her voice went back soft. "Take your time while you do it. There's no need to rush because I'll be here waiting for you. I want you to make it all disappear like it was never there."

 

Kim sat there for a few more minutes before she was slowly rising. Out the corner of her eye she saw Star get up and make her way over to Bonnie's lap. She saw her release a shuttering breathe slowly. As she turned the corner she swore she heard it even though it was faint.

 

"Oh Kim what happened to you."

 

She picked up a broom and started to sweep up the broken liquor bottles. The question echoed in her mind as she cleaned. She usually asked herself that if she looked in a mirror for to long. That's why she avoid them if she could. When everything was swept and mopped she returned to her sent beside Bonnie. Star long gone by then. Bonnie grabbed her hand and took her into the bathroom and handed her a marker. She raised a eyebrow at her.

 

"What do you want me to do with this?"

 

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I want you to write something on the mirror. I want you to right what you feel about yourself. Then I want you to write what you want." Bonnie said watching the perplexed look work it's way on to Kim's face. "Hey it's ok. I'm going to turn around and when your done I'll turn around."

 

She watched as Kim looked down at the marker. "You need to do this so I can help you get better."

 

Kim frowned as those words finally set in her brain. As all of todays events finally set in place in her brain. "What is this is? I thought you hated me."

 

"So it's true you. You really haven't been talking to them because he would of told you not being able to keep a secret from you." Bonnie said sadly as she wrapped her arms around herself making Kim frown even harder at that. "I didn't believe Ron at first. I knew you were way smarter than us and already in college so that explained your absence, but that summer after we graduated high school like you just disappeared. And I kept asking about you almost everyday and Ron. God Ron. He was just a sweetheart and answered them even though I knew it pained him to not be any closer to the answer that he and I wanted. Monique called me out on it one day. Corning me in a bathroom so I told her everything. About all my feelings. How I'm so in love with you I don't see myself falling out of it anytime soon. And you can tell a ghost how much you love it. Cry yourself to sleep every night hoping to touch the ghost at least once but a ghost is a ghost and here I am three years later. She then in return told me everything. Everything that happened between you and her. How you suddenly slipped off the edge just like that and didn't reach out to any of the hands that grabbed for you."

 

It was quiet for a moment as Kim looked at Bonnie and Bonnie looked at the floor. "It's okay if you still love her but I'm going to help you anyway. I'll bring you back ok?" Bonnie was looking at her now with a determined gleam in her eyes.

 

Kim really looked at her them and noticed that in all the years that she remembered Bonnie she doesn't remember her ever looking so vulnerable.

 

"I don't love her anymore." She said barely above a whisper.

 

Bonnie tensed as she nodded slightly eyes sliding over to the mirror. Kim jerked slightly in her moments to turn to the mirror. A trembling hand moved up to mirror and started to write. Two words left behind as the marker tumbled to the floor.

 

_Lost_

 

_Found_

 

Kim's emotionless face stared at the mirror reflecting her face. "Bonnie." Her voice came out as she turned for the other woman.

 

"Ssh I got you." Bonnie said as she easily caught the broken lady. 

* * *

Kim said the only thing she could think of because she didn't want to sit in the silence any longer. "So you're an instructor."

 

She smiled when Bonnie laughed lightly. They sat beside each other. One against the couch and the other the table as they looked over each other.

 

"Yup only for the best." Bonnie said.

 

"Why alcohol?"

 

"My parents."

 

"The chin scare?"

 

"My mom."

 

"The neck scare?"

 

"My dad."

 

"How can you love me?"

 

"How can I not?"

 

"Don't you think that's more than obsessive?"

 

"I know. Does it bother you?"

 

"It should. I'm not the same anymore and I'll never be." Bonnie stood then. "I know and that's great because people have to change or else they won't grow. So you're not the same girl I love. That's fine. I'll just meet and fall in love with the woman in her place. I won't let you keep drowning Kim." She said as she left. 

* * *

Eight months after Bonnie walked into her life Kim found herself at award ceremony for Drakken. She was suppose to be on a plane heading to Africa but she couldn't miss this. The little genius had really done it this time and created the first every real time machine. She saw all her friends, Bonnie included, surround him when he got off the stage. She had not really hide herself away in the crowd. Her body was rigid as she leaned against the brick wall and looked out at the traffic.

 

"You know you could have just come over." Ron said as he leaned on the opposite of the wall.

 

"I'm not ready yet." Kim muttered.

 

"Well the way Bonnie goes on and on about you. We really hoping to see you. Even she was really hoping to see you." Then after a bit he said. "We miss you just as much as you miss us."

 

Kim closed her eyes. "I know." She whispered.

 

"We'll be waiting with open arms when you're ready." He said then he was gone.

 

Kim relaxed as she kicked off the wall stretching. It felt like a weight had finally lifted off her shoulders. She smiled as she headed off to do another mission. 

* * *

"You know your going to give her a heart attack if you keep coming back all banged up."

 

Kim turned and smirked at the older woman that sat beside her. "She'll be okay." She said looking back over the forest in front of her.

 

"But will you?" Shelia asked looking at her.

 

"Yeah." Kim said nodding at her. "She's helping me."

 

"We could of helped if-"

 

"I know." Kim said cutting her off. "But couldn't let you."

 

"Why?" Shelia asked searching her eyes.

 

Kim looked at her a long time making the other woman squirm. Kim new her eyes held more than a person her age should.

 

"You know I loved you for a little."

 

Shelia just looked at her like her head had just feel off.

 

"I didn't know it of course. I finally pieced everything together. I think that along with everything else started to take me under. Then the new missions I started on really opened my eyes to the world. I wanted to call out to someone I really did but I just couldn't."

 

"You really don't anymore do you?" Shelia asked just to be sure.

 

Kim shook her head and Shelia sighed in relief. "Good because I'm over you and happy with Betty." 

 

Kim laughed at that shaking her head. "I would have tore my own mind to pieces then stay in love with you. I do not deserve that ever."

 

"So I hear Drakken has been cutting off his cameras to his lab for somebody." Shelia said winking at her. "And when I asked him what made him build a time machine out of all things. He said why not? I asked her would she change anything and she said no. So why not. He said he had it for a year before finally coming out and saying anything."

 

Kim nodded. "That sounds like him. I told him no because it was to easy to just go back and let my younger self know and change things. That would mean I would be the savior that you wanted. That you needed. But I couldn't bring myself to even think about it any longer because it was. How could I just go and erase it all. I couldn't do that to you and Betty. You were beginning to really be happy and that would just be selfish for me when I had just let you go."

 

"Ok" Shelia accepted easily.

 

"Thanks for talking to me." Kim said as she stood up. "I've been wanting to for a while now."

 

Shelia stood up to and faced her. "No problem I don't mind. We can talk whenever." Shelia said smiling.

 

"Thanks." Kim said as she started back down the path.

 

She laughed when Shelia quickly try to follow her. She broke into a run.

 

"Hey!" Shelia yelled as she took off running after her.

 

Kim's laughed even hard as she ran faster. 

* * *

"Hi honey." Kim said as she answered her ear piece.

 

"Guess what!" Bonnie squealed.

 

"Not be rude but you do know that I'm on a mission?" Kim said as she kicked a man away from her and blocked a blow from a different one.

 

"Yes I'm watching it right now from some crazy reporter." Bonnie said happily.

 

"And I guess this couldn't wait until I got home." Kim rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

 

"Nope!" Bonnie said her cheerful mood not effected by Kim's.

 

"OK then out with it!" Kim growled as she shot back at the enemy.

 

"We're having a-" Bonnie's sentence stopped as a loud explosion went off on the TV and into the phone. "Baby."

 

She watched as the bridge started to collapse as the cameraman ran to safety. It felt like she had set there for hours and she probably had since the phone went dead. She hadn't even moved one bit and if her hand wasn't on her chest to feel the fall and rising. Then she was sure she wouldn't think she was breathing. then her door was thrown open and there stood her red head. Wet, bleeding, and hurt but smiling.

 

"We're having a baby?" Kim asked falling against the door frame panting.

 

Bonnie gasped as tears started to fall. "Yeah." She nodded as she got to her unsteady feet. Kim needed her right now. "We're having a baby."She now stood in front of her crying.

 

"Spanking!" Kim said as she fell into Bonnie's waiting arms.

 

"Yeah spanking." Bonnie whispered as she pulled her closer after hours of siting there thinking she was gone. She kissed her head burying into her red mane. 

* * *

_The Kids_   


 

IP stood glaring out the city with her arms crossed.

 

"You know looking at it like that won't make it go away."

 

A figure landed on the roof beside her. A smile spread across her face.

 

"Why Miss Go I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

 

"Oh ha ha." Miss Go said as she rolled her eyes. "If I didn't show up who's going to stop you from doing something evil? "

 

IP sighed shaking her head. "You know I don't always want to be the bad go. My hands never even get dirty."

 

"They wouldn't even be attempting to get dirty if you would just come and join me." Miss Go said again like she did all the other times.

 

"I just go with who ever pays the highest." IP shrugged.

 

"And how's that been working out for you?"

 

There was nothing but the city noises for a moment.

 

"It hasn't."

 

"See! That's why you should just work with me." Miss Go threw hands up as she looked at the other teen.

 

IP shook her head. "No that won't work for me either." She said quietly. "You know I've been up here for hours just thinking of a better plan then what I have."

 

"And what did you decide?"

 

"You know being in love is a scary thing. I've been wondering could I have meet you under different circumstances. So I think I'm going to stop while I'm ahead." IP said looking at her over her shoulder.

 

Her blonde hair blowing in the wind as she stepped to the ledge. Before Miss Go could say anything her head piece started going off.

 

IP smiled at her. "You should get that. A hero's work is never done. Well that is what mom says at least." And then she was gone.

 

"Go. where are you."

 

"I'm on my way back." Miss Go sighed as she started her way back. 

* * *

"Mom do I really have to go?" Anna asked as she headed too the car. with her mom. 

 

"Yes Kim is a good friend of ours and your going to meet her whether you like it or not." Her momma said as she came out the house. She glared at them both before she got in the car.

 

"Yeah yeah." Anna said as she got in along with her mom. 

* * *

"Isabella! Our guest are here." She heard her mommy yell.

 

She sighed as she headed down stairs. When she finally looked up she froze.

 

"IP what are you doing here? Wait is this your house?."

 

"Dammit." She said she threw hand over her face.

 

"Language!" Her Mom yelled at her.

 

And that's how she found herself in her room with Miss Go.

 

"So your mom's are friends with my mom's." Miss Go drawled out.

 

She sighed long and hard. "Looks like it."

 

"Well my name is Anna Director-Go." Anna said holding out her hand.

 

She looked at it for a moment before she took it. "Isabella Rockwaller-Possible."

 

Isabella went to drop her hand but Anna just held tighter.

 

"Earlier were you trying to say you were in love with me?" Anna asked eyes searching hers.

 

"I-" Isabella looked anywhere but at her.

 

Anna took a step forward and yanked her right into her arms.

 

"Well?" She asked again squeezing the girl in her arms and earning a epp.

 

She chuckled at that and watched as a blush creep its way onto her face. "Now now it isn't like IP to be quiet."

 

She moved golden locks behind her ear and leaned in. Lips brushing against her ear as she talked. "Come on don't you want to here my answer?" She smiled pleased at the shudder that ran through the blonde. She leaned back and looked at green eyes.

 

"I -I do love you." Isabella stuttered a bit.

 

"Well that's good because I'm in love with you to." Anna said smiling as she kissed her cheek.

 

"Really?" Isabella asked hopefully.

 

Anna kissed her nose and smiled softly. "How could I not? And you know I don't lie firefly."

 

"Yeah I know." Isabella said smiling at the nickname that she thought would cause her nothing but pain.

 

She look down at her lips. "Can I- I mean is it ok if I?" She groaned not knowing how to ask for a kiss.

 

Anna giggled and the sound made Isabella laugh. "I love you." Anna said before she kissed her.

 

"I love you to." Isabella said when they broke apart and then she gasped.

 

Green flames danced across Anna's skin. "Sorry I can't control it sometimes."

 

"It's ok it's beautiful just like you." Isabella said kissing her again. 

* * *

"Well it looks like they got it right." Kim said nodding to the stairs where their daughters were coming down.

 

Shelia smiled. "Sometimes everything is not so black and white."

 

They watched on as there daughters laughed and smiled in their own little world.

 

"Yeah." Kim said kissing Bonnie's temple.

 

Betty pulled Shelia into her lap and kissed her.

 

"Some first loves work out." Kim said smiling over at Shelia who nodded.

 

 

 

 


End file.
